Talk:Main Page
It may be useful to add a related Wikia section on this wiki. See Wikia:Category:Literature for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikia:Category:English for other English language Wikia. Angela 23:54, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) * Hey, I was directed to this community when suggesting a similar topic to Mediawiki. I think it's a great idea and I'm excited to add some content to it. I was thinking of formatting and uploading essays I've written on a couple works: Oedipus, Hamlet, etc. I could also provide some analysis of motifs, etc. I'm also an aspiring graphic designer, so maybe I could help in that field. LockeShocke 18:41, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) I went ahead and added three of my essays from English class. They are on The Death of a Toad, Where are you going? Where have you been?, and Hamlet. Let me know what you think. LockeShocke 19:07, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) I created a new logo for the project, if one is needed. It's vectored, and this particular version is a PNG. LockeShocke 20:32, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I like it. Vahan010 hasn't been here since January, so I've put this new one live, assuming no one has any objections to that. Angela 22:08, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) I like the logo, but I want the background not to be a puzzle piece but our original curving arrow. --Vahan010 07:56, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) I think we should add something to the list, once a day. --Vahan010 00:07, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :That's a lot of stuff. I added pretty much everything I could think of in those first couple of days, and I've been adding things as I think of them now (classics, that is, not modern stuff–I think we should shy away from modern stuff for now). You're free to add stuff whenever you want, but I'm pretty much out. I'll go through again sometime and see what all I can add. I have a couple more in mind. 65.35.3.81 00:18, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :You don't have to go through all that trouble, just randomly pick something from the top of your head, or go online.--Vahan010 06:14, 7 May 2005 (UTC) "I shall be very grateful to the manager of this wiki site, if it will add wiki in my catalogue with the small description" what do you think User:OlegPopov ment by this? :He means he wants you to list this wiki in his wiki directory. He's been asking on hundreds of wikis. Angela (talk) 11:30, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :Okay how?--172.193.154.4 02:36, 13 May 2005 (UTC) ::By going to http://wiki4all.com, finding an appropriate category, and editing the page to add the wiki. If you ask Oleg here, he can probably help, but don't feel you have to do this just because he spammed the wiki asking you to. :) Angela (talk) 06:09, 22 May 2005 (UTC) Wow, this is old Wondering why this wiki is in a half-aborted state? It's because I made this when I was in middle school. As much as I want to kick my old self for not sticking through with this project, I am now a shadow of my former self, so if you want to take over this wiki, contact the admins for I officially declare my abandonment. I apologize for being a short-sighted idiot. --vahan010 06:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC)